


Angie's Piano Performance

by InsaneHam



Series: Philip and Angie Short Stories [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Love, Nervousness, Performance Art, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneHam/pseuds/InsaneHam
Summary: Angie's nervous about performing her piano piece in front of everyone. Luckily, most of her family is there to support her.





	Angie's Piano Performance

Angelica Hamilton nervously peeked through the bright red curtains. There were hundreds, perhaps thousands, of people milling about or sitting; waiting to see the piano prodigy. This was her first performance ever. What if she messed up? She felt her stomach fill with butterflies.  
Someone put a hand on her shoulder. Retreating back behind the curtains, Angie looked up into the violet blue eyes of her older brother by two years, Philip. He was in a small dark suit, unruly curls tied back into a ponytail. Freckles littered his face. He gave her a comforting smile that immediately made her feel better.  
“You’ll be perfect out there,” he assured.  
“But what if I miss a note?”  
“Just play like you always do.”  
“He’s right,” Alexander Jr, or just Andy put in, skidding onto the stage. He also had a miniature suit on, but he had absolutely refused to let anyone touch his hair. As a result, it stuck out in different directions, giving a wild impression. Eliza chased after him, carrying baby John. James Jr waddled after them, trying to keep up with his family’s pace. Their outfits were casual; something they might wear to school, as their mother didn’t trust them not to dirty themselves. Aunt Angelica was also there, standing behind her sister.  
Angie patiently waited for their father to appear behind them, most likely talking into his phone, but no father was to be found. Eliza busied herself straightening out Angie’s cute blue dress and adjusting the red ribbon in her hair; the one Eliza had given her for her sixth birthday.  
“Remember, if you feel nervous just look for us in the crowd. We’ll be there.”  
“Where’s papa?” Angie asked, already knowing the answer but desperate to hear a different response. Eliza winced and Aunt Angelica scowled.  
“I’m not sure.”  
Seeing Angie’s expression, she was quick to reassure,  
“He said he’d be here in five minutes. Just in time for your piece.”  
Despite herself, Angie felt her heart lighten. There was a chance her father might be here. Maybe, just maybe, he would remember her. It didn’t matter he had forgotten James’ school play or been roped into a sudden business meeting on her sixth birthday. He would show up. Angie was sure of it.  
Eliza felt a stab of guilt as she saw her daughter’s hopeful expression, knowing the chances of her father actually attending. Luckily, John let out a squeal, accompanied by a bunch of unintelligible babbling. Angie couldn’t help but smile fondly and pat the baby’s soft curls.  
“Go!” James added, using one of the few words he knew.  
“Knock ‘em dead, sis,” Andy jumped in again.  
“I’m proud of me,” Angelica joked dryly. That was enough to make Angie crack a smile.  
“Angelica Hamilton’s family, please step off the stage,” the stage manager said. Eliza nodded, heeding the order and taking her three youngest with her. Angelica followed silently. Only Philip lingered, unwilling to let her sister be alone.  
“Philip,” Eliza called, urging her son to follow.  
Philip turned to his sister and opened his arms. Angie jumped into them gladly, taking refuge in her one and only older brother arms.  
“You can do it,” Philip whispered in her ear. “I believe in you.”  
With just those few words Angie could feel her heart lighten.  
“Philip!” their mother called, voice more shrill than ever. Philip quickly disentangled himself from his sister and chased the rest of their family. Angie was alone.  
It seemed like an eternity as she waited for her turn to perform, heart thumping out of her chest; but now it was finally time. Trying to remain calm, she slowly made her way onstage. Exuberant clapping followed her. She tried to spot her family, who was sure to be somewhere in the audience, but the lights blinded her. Nerves didn’t release their grip on her until she touched the piano keys. Suddenly, a wave of confidence washed over her. She was transported back to her childhood.  
Her mother sat beside her, laughing, showing Angie the keys. Their fingers danced over the keyboard, teasing out the melody. Angie could feel each press, the way the keys gave way under her touch. Even without turning around, she knew Philip was lying on the couch, reading a book while getting lost in the lively, playful melody. Angelica and her brothers were in the next room, likely playing some childish game. Angie could hear their squeals of happiness. Domestic bliss. Yet, something was missing. It provided the soft, sad undertone to the music, deepening its meaning. Tears dripped from her cheeks onto the keys.  
As soon as it started it was over, ending with a tear jerking tune. Angie wiped the tears from her own eyes, reminding herself that she was in front of a crowd. She turned, hopeful, yet terrified. There was only a silent hush; convincing Angie that she had just played the worst piece in her life. Then Philip stood up and yelled,  
“That was amazing!”  
The entire audience burst into applause, standing and screaming praise. The entire room was in an uproar, one that had not been seen in years. Angie felt her eyes brim with tears again, but of a different kind. These were of pure happiness.  
Her family had been seated in the front row, so they got on the stage first. Philip grabbed her around the waist and lifted her into the air. Angie felt a rush of adrenaline, and, on top of all the cheering, started laughing. Andy came in like a homing missile, tackling them to the floor. Still, no one could stop smiling, laughing harder as James piled on to them too, whining,  
“Me too! Me too!”  
Angelica ripped Angie from the human pile, hugging her tight. For once, her aunt seemed lost for words. Eliza joined in, and even John started giggling with unadulterated delight. The rest of the pile got up and started dancing around, unable to withhold their joy. Paparazzi was at the foot of the stage, cameras flashing, taking in this heartwarming family celebration.  
Angie cracked one eye open to see the chair, which should have her father in it, was empty. Her heart dropped. Her father didn’t bother to show up, even for this?  
Philip instantly detected his sister’s mood change, moving over to her and taking her hand. Angie glanced at her brother’s concerned expression. She felt a smile come to her face. It didn’t matter if her father wasn’t here. What did matter was the rest of her family had come to this joyous event with her. Aunt Angelica had flown all the way from London!  
Angie squeezed her brother’s hand, assuring him she was alright. She wouldn’t let this ruin her night. Philip, satisfied, continued to dance. Aunt Angelica whirled her around and around. As they partied through the night, Angie didn’t spare a single thought to her absent father.


End file.
